greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doris Roberts
Doris Roberts played Gladys Pulcher in the season seven Grey's Anatomy episode It's a Long Way Back. Career Filmography *''Zizi and Honeyboy (short)'' (2018) *''JOB's Daughter'' (2016) *''The Escort (short)'' (2016) *''The Red Maple Leaf'' (2016) *''Doritos: Swipe for Doritos (short)'' (2016) *''Merry Kissmas'' (2015) *''Adam Astra Casting'' (2015) *''The Secret of Joy (short)'' (2015) *''La Trattoria Sitcom'' (2015) *''No Deposit'' (2015) *''The Manager (short)'' (2015) *''Microwave (short)'' (2014) *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) *''Touched'' (2014) *''Just Another Man's Story (short)'' (2013) *''The 4 to 9ers'' (2012) *''Madea's Witness Protection'' (2012) *''Counter Culture'' (2012) *''Margarine Wars'' (2012) *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011) *''Miracle in Manhattan'' (2010) *''Another Harvest Moon'' (2010) *''Mrs. Miracle'' (2009) *''Aliens in the Attic'' (2009) *''Play the Game'' (2009) *''The Truth and Nothing But the Truth (short)'' (2006) *''Keeping Up with the Steins'' (2006) *''Our House'' (2006) *''I-See-You.Com'' (2006) *''Grandma's Boy'' (2006) *''A Time to Remember'' (2003) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''The Sons of Mistletoe'' (2001) *''All Over the Guy'' (2001) *''Full Circle (short)'' (2001) *''One True Love'' (2000) *''A Fish in the Bathtub'' (1999) *''The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998) *''My Giant'' (1998) *''Sea World and Busch Gardens Adventures: Alien Vacation!'' (1997) *''A Thousand Men and a Baby'' (1997) *''Walking to Waldheim (short)'' (1997) *''The Grass Harp'' (1995) *''Taffy'' (1994) *''A Time to Heal'' (1994) *''The Night We Never Met'' (1993) *''Used People'' (1992) *''A Mom for Christmas'' (1990) *''Ladies on Sweet Street'' (1990) *''For Better or For Worse'' (1989) *''Simple Justice'' (1989) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''The Fig Tree'' (1987) *''If It's Tuesday, It Still Must Be Belgium'' (1987) *''Number One with a Bullet'' (1987) *''Ordinary Heroes'' (1986) *''Alvin Goes Back to School'' (1986) *''A Letter to Three Wives'' (1985) *''California Girls'' (1985) *''Me & Mrs. C'' (1984) *''Another Woman's Child'' (1983) *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (1980) *''The Rose'' (1979) *''Good Luck, Miss Wyckoff'' (1979) *''Jennifer: A Woman's Story'' (1978) *''Once in Paris...'' (1978) *''Rabbit Test'' (1978) *''Ruby and Oswald'' (1978) *''It Happened One Christmas'' (1977) *''The Storyteller'' (1977) *''Blood Bath'' (1976) *''Bell, Book and Candle'' (1976) *''33 Hours in the Life of God'' (1976) *''Your Place or Mine?'' (1976) *''Hester Street'' (1975) *''The Taking of Pelham One Two Three'' (1974) *''The Heartbreak Kid'' (1972) *''Look Homeward, Angel'' (1972) *''Such Good Friends'' (1971) *''A New Leaf'' (1971) *''Little Murders'' (1971) *''The Honeymoon Killers'' (1969) *''A Lovely Way to Die'' (1968) *''No Way to Treat a Lady'' (1968) *''Divorce American Style'' (1967) *''Barefoot in the Park'' (1967) *''Something Wild'' (1961) Television *''The Birthday Boys'' (2014) *''Melissa & Joey'' (2013-2014) *''The 4 to 9ers: The Day Crew (mini-series)'' (2014) *''Major Crimes'' (2013) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2012) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2011) *''The Middle'' (2010-2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2011) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2007) *''Me, Eloise'' (2006) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (1996-2005) *''Raising Waylon (special)'' (2004) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2003) *''Touched by An Angel'' (2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''The King of Queens'' (1999) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1997) *''High Society'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1993-1995) *''Burke's Law'' (1995) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1995) *''Step by Step'' (1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1990-1994) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1993) *''The Boys'' (1993) *''The Family Man'' (1991) *''Sunday Dinner'' (1991) *''American Playhouse'' (1991) *''Empty Nest'' (1991) *''Blind Faith (mini-series)'' (1990) *''Full House'' (1989) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1989) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1983-1988) *''You Are the Jury'' (1987) *''Remington Steele'' (1983-1987) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1986) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1985) *''The Love Boat'' (1980-1984) *''Romance Theatre'' (1983) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982) *''Alice'' (1981-1982) *''Maggie'' (1981-1982) *''Fantasy Island'' (1979-1981) *''Barney Miller'' (1977-1980) *''Here's Boomer'' (1980) *''Angie'' (1979-1980) *''Soap'' (1978) *''Blansky's Beauties'' (1977) *''Rhoda'' (1976) *''Family'' (1976) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1976) *''Viva Valdez'' (1976) *''All in the Family'' (1976) *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' (1976) *''Baretta'' (1975) *''Medical Center'' (1975) *''Joe and Sons'' (1975) *''Fay'' (1975) *''Mary Tyler Moore'' (1975) *''CBS Playhouse'' (1969) *''The Doctors and the Nurses'' (1964-1965) *''The Defenders'' (1962-1964) *''Naked City'' (1962-1963) *''Ben Casey'' (1963) *'Way Out (1961) *''Look Up and Live'' (1954) *''Suspense'' (1952) *''Studio One in Hollywood'' (1952) *''Starlight Theatre'' (1951) External Links * * Category:Actors